


Sea, my friend

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, another song inspired au, mention of drinking and hook ups, soonyoung is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: Jihoon is wrecked. Soonyoung broke up with Jihoon a year ago and he is still not over it. How can a person tell "I love you" and then leave you as if nothing ever happened between you two? Soonyoung didn't even give Jihoon a reason why. Jihoon is hurt, so here he is, on a long highway going to see his bestfriend, the sea.





	Sea, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Twitter.  
> This au was inspired by Pink Floyd's The Great Gig In The Sky. I suggest listening to the song while reading it so it gives you the right mood.  
> I'm sorry that it's too short, but this is based on a prompt I wrote 5 years ago during a writing course at high school and I decided to leave the main story like that and making it Soonhoon.  
> I promise that the next au is going to be longer than this. I'm working on it but now I don't have the time to write since I'm still buried with things to study.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

There's a long highway, like the American ones you see in the movies. It's night time and there are just a few cars driving on that road.  
There's a boy who drives fast that night. His car is one of those convertibles which let the wind run through his hair, the lights of the city lighting his face.  
He's worn out, exhausted. He doesn't know where to go. He's angry, disappointed, sad, frustrated.  
He doesn't want to talk to anybody because he knows nobody would understand him, they would keep telling him that everything is going to be okay, everything will fall into its place again.  
He knows is not that easy, it won't get better. It's been forever since he felt this emptiness eating him up.  
He tried so many times to find again that missing part of him. He even tried to forget about him while drinking or hooking up with some strangers at the club.  
He tried so many times but he miserably failed.  
Now he's tired of looking for that something or someone who can mend his broken soul. However, he knows that the only one who could do that is gone from his life.  
He runs faster with his car as his thoughts run faster in his mind. "What do I do? Where do I go?"  
The boy doesn't know what to do. He ran away from Seoul that night because he felt suffocated. He didn't even say goodbye to his friends.  
"They won't worry about me", "They never needed me".  
At this point, he's even tired of driving.  
He thinks that now it would be better to go back to his place but he shakes his head. Going back would mean going back to suffering, pretending that everything is okay.  
Suddenly, he remembers a place he always liked: the sea.  
Luckily, when he decided to run away, he decided to go somewhere near Busan, his hometown, so he's not that far from the sea. 

 

As he arrives on the beach, a smile appears on his face. He finally feels free.  
It's like his soul is becoming one with the waves crashing on the rocks and on the shore.  
Waves that keep calling him, his body moves on its own. Mind free from any thought which is not the sea. As the sound of the waves gets louder, he gets closer to the water. He has now his feet in the water.  
He keeps going further away from the shore. The water is now at his hips. He feels much calmer than before, his soul finding a little bit of peace from the storm of his thoughts.  
He keeps walking. As he feels the water caressing his cheeks, he closes his eyes.  
The boy detaches his feet from the sand and lets the water make his body float. The gentle waves rock him as a mother would do with her son.  
He knows that the sea will never judge him, it would've always understood him because, in the end, they're similar: rough, high waves that can't be tamed with words but also calm, crystal clear, able to make people feel safe.  
The boy, at that moment, makes a decision: he will go back to his life, he will face his problems, he will learn to live without him but every time he needs it, he will come back here.  
He will run to the sea when he'll feel like giving up. He has found a long lost friend, something that can't completely heal him, but that can make living bearable.


End file.
